


"It's Over, Isn't It?"

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Steven Universe (Cartoon), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, I love DNF but Fundy and Dream together has my heart, Part 2? maybe, Unrequited Love, haha lol poor george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: George loses the battle.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	"It's Over, Isn't It?"

**Author's Note:**

> First work! so if I mess up..sorry :((

George was standing over the bridge, looking down at the river beneath the bridge, his reflection staring back at him. The moon was shining and George was going home from a dance hosted by Wilbur. But he was here, on the bridge, looking at the river sadly. Dream was probably at home, at home with his ' _husband'_

George gritted his teeth and he held the rose he had tightly. 

_Why did he choose him?_

George thought, gripping his white tuxedo. 

He remembers how Dream smiled at him, how his green eyes were pretty, how it always stared back at his brown ones. George remembers how Dream was his. 

And only his. 

_"I was fine, with the men"_

_"Who would come into his life now and again"_

He remembers how all the men who saw Dream would ask him for a date..

_"I was fine, 'cause I knew"_

And how Dream rejected them all. 

_"That they didn't really matter until you.."_

_"I was fine when you came"_

Fundy, the sweet sly fox, who came into their life, how it changed everything about their future. 

_"And we fought like it was all some silly game"_

He remembers how Fundy asked Dream on a date to watch Treasure Planet. How Dream always turned him down. But Fundy seemed so passionate Dream finally said yes.

Oh, how George wishes he never did. 

_"Over him"_

He remembers how Dream came back home, his face was red and he couldn't stop smiling. He listens to how Fundy was charming and sweet, he listens to how Fundy did so much to make the date perfect, he listens to how Fundy kissed him. 

_"Who he'd choose"_

He remembers how his heart sank when Dream told him how Fundy proposed to him...

_"After all those years"_

And when Dream said yes without a second thought. 

_"I never thought I'd lose"_

George was dancing under the moonlight like he was dancing with someone.

Someone like Dream. 

_"It's over, isn't it?"_

_"Isn't it?"  
_

_"Isn't it over?"  
  
_

_"It's over isn't it?"_

_"Isn't it?"_

_"Isn't it over"_

_"You won, and she chose you and she loved you"_

George remembers how Dream was packing up, packing up to live with Fundy.

_"And he's gone"_

_"It's over isn't it?"_

He remembers how he always denied he loved Dream that way before Fundy came. 

_"Why can't I move on?"_

_"War and glory, reinvention"_

George thinks about how he, Dream, and Sapnap blew up L'manburg with TNT. How they all shouted with happiness and pride. 

He remembers how they all stayed till the end of the war with L'manburg. 

_"Fusion, freedom, his attention"_

He remembers how Sapnap and Dream always fought for his attention, he remembers the laugh and silly kisses.

_"Out in daylight, my potential"_

George goes back to where he and Dream were sitting on a field with flowers, how he saw Dream's face covered with flowers. 

He looked beautiful 

_"Bold, precise, experimental"_

George then twirled around like someone was twirling him around, he imagines how he and Dream could be dancing right now under the moonlight, how they could laugh at how silly they were. 

_"Who am I now in this world without him"  
  
_ He felt like nothing when Dream left to live with Fundy.

_"Petty and dull, with the never to doubt him"_

_"Why does it matter? It's already gone"_   
  


He remembers the marriage, he remembers how Dream looked pretty in his wedding dress, how Dream's eyes were filled with excitement. He remembers how Dream said I do to Fundy, how they kissed with love in their eyes. George cried, sad, and happy. 

He wishes it was him who he kissed Dream. 

How he wishes how it could've been him he kissed with. 

_"Now I've got to be there for his daughter"_

He remembers when Fundy and Dream came to his and Sapnap's house, how they showed them their daughter, green eyes like Dream's and fox ears and a tail like Fundy's.

_"It's...over, isn't it?"_

_"Isn't it?"_

_"Isn't it over?"_

_"It's over, isn't it?"_

_"Isn't it?"_

_"Isn't it over?"_

He remembers the wedding ring on Dream's finger, how it pretty, how majestical it was.

And how it reminded him how he lost the battle to win Dream's love.

_"You won, and he chose you, and he loved you and.."_

How he never got to confess. 

He never got to say it. 

_"And he's gone"_

_"It's over, isn't it?"_

_"Why can't I move on?"_

George stops dancing, and he feels warm wet tears sliding down his face.

_"It's over, isn't it?"_

He still remembers how he always denied he loved him. 

He feels the tears go down, hitting the water, and he feels his knees crumble down to the hard floor and he screams out

_"Why can't I move on?"_

_George sobs, he sobs, and sobs until he is tired and there were no tears left._

_He feels himself getting tired and before his eyes closed._

_He saw a man with a white headband walk toward him._

**Author's Note:**

> haha..my back hurts writing this, I wrote this at like 5 and I forgot to post it before I actually fell asleep on my desk.  
> Anyway, im pretty sure the angst wasn't THAT bad :DD  
> Maybe I'm thinking for a part 2 but I don't know, maybe in the future
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
